All That Matters
by AnonymousNisserz
Summary: Jake&Cassie story. All Cassie can think about is Jake even when everyone is telling her to move on, but she just has to know hes okay. She has to know that their can still be something between them.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie and Jake story. I am seriously in love with them and decided to write something. This doesn't go with the promo for the next episode and it may be a little OOC and maybe a little spoilery but not too much. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Cassie

I woke up this morning thinking about him again. I wake up every morning with him on my mind and I still think hes here next door sleeping soundly because he doesn't have school.

I get out of bed to get, sometimes I have to force myself because something in the back of my mind tells me to stay in bed and think about Jake all day.

Its been a week. An entire week without Jake and it feels like a lifetime. Every morning I expect to see him outside by his truck or him coming to my house out of the blue, but neither happens. I miss him alot, after both of us admitted that there was something between us and he left to save us, I feel sad and alone. We were going somewhere in our relationship and then suddenly it all stopped.

I walked by the window to get to the bathroom and I looked, hoping to see him. I don't know what was up with him and Nick with windows but when I look out this one I want to see one of them come to it.

I want to see Nick come to it because it would make me feel like everything horrible thats happened hasn't and I want to see Jake because it would tell me hes still here, waiting for me.

I head to the shower to wash away all the feeling of grief.

I walk downstairs after getting ready to tell my grandma good morning. Shes still been a little off lately but it wasn't as bad as the first few days, scratch that, its still the same it just seems like she is getting better.

"Good morning Cassie," my grandma said smiling at me

"Morning grandma," I smiled back

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," I nodded

She looked over me, trying to catch anything that was physically bothering me. I guess she noticed the blank look on my face.

"Is it still about Jake?" Grandma asked

I nodded again.

"Oh Sweetie."

She pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.

"You really liked this boy didn't you?" she asked

"It doesn't matter Grandma he left and theres not much that can be done about it," I said when she pulled away

She nodded.

I kissed her on the cheek and said I would see her later when I got home.

I closed the front door behind me. I looked across the yard and saw Jake's truck parked in front of his Aunt's house, I pulled the keys from my pocket. I had Jake's keys, I found them on the ground by his house.

Sometimes I thought about taking his truck but always decided against it, his aunt and uncle need some kind of hope to know he would come back and plus it would be a bit weird.

I put the keys back and headed for my own car.

I pulled up in the student parking lot and headed into the buliding to my locker, ignoring the whispers.

_"Its like shes new all over again, she doesn't talk to anyone."_

_"I heard Diana and Adam broke up because of her and when she tried to kiss him he rejected her and ran back to Diana."_

_"Shes the one who found Nick after he drowned. You think she had something to do with it?"_

_"I've seen her spending alot of time with Nick's older brother Jake, is she trying to keep it in the family?"_

I tuned them all out. Ever since Jake left and I started feeling the way I did when I first came and I became the center of all the gossip again.

"Hey Cassie."

I looked up to see Diana.

"Hey," I said

"Whats up?"

"Just getting ready for class you?" I said trying to make conversation. I wasn't into talking with anyone anymore but I kept pushing myself because I didn't want to be the sad girl all over again.

"Looking for Melissa. She thinks I'm trying to get Holden to be my rebound guy," Diana said waving it off

"I thought you and Adam were working things out?" I asked

"I've been hanging out with Melissa alot and hes being Faye's new best friend since Melissa is tired of hearing her complaints, so we haven't exactly been talking," Diana explained

"Poor Adam," I said which was true having to deal with Faye all day was probably driving him nuts.

It was weird hearing all of this. I mean I know I haven't been involved in the Circle much but I'd think I'd notice Adam and Faye hanging out and Diana crushing on a guy.

"So how about you? Anything new?" Diana asked me

"No, same old same old," I said putting books in my bag.

"Cassie you can't keep doing this to your self," Diana said

"What are you talking about?" I asked closing my locker

"You can't keep being all sad and quiet because Jake is gone, I mean I know you guys had something between you but hes gone Cassie and I don't think hes gonna be back for awhile."

"Diana I'm trying to get over this okay, I have no idea why I feel this way but I do and right now its hard for me to get over but I am trying," I told her

"Well when your ready to start talking again, I'm here," Diana said and then left.

I sighed heavily.

Faye

"Look at her, shes like a walking corpse," I said looking over at cassie.

Adam was putting books in his locker and putting some in his bag.

"Thats what happens when someone you care about leaves," Adam said but I could hear the hurt and sarcasm in his voice.

"Still caring about Cassie are we?"

"Shut up Faye."

"Oh come on, we can tell each other things I mean its just been us the last couple of days," I said

"You mean its been you and your whining the last couple of days," Adam said closing his locker and walking away

"Adam I have given you plenty of chances to say what you have to say about Cassie and Jake," I said walking with him

Adam stopped and looked at me. "There is nothing for me to say Faye, I can't tell Cassie who and who not to care about."

"Well it bothers me that Jake cares alot about Cassie. I planned to get him back next time he showed his face but all of a sudden he got interested in her and I have something to say about that," I said

"Well you shouldn't."

"So it doesn't bother you that Cassie and Jake have something between them and Diana is crushing on Holden?"

Adam looked like he was going to say something but closed his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Just as I expected. See you at lunch bestie," I said and started walking away not looking back.

Cassie

I decided to hang out at the boathouse to do some homework. If I was going to try to stop being sad I have to push myself to be open and social again.

"Cassie?"

I looked up and saw Melissa.

"Hey Melissa."

"Hi, can I join you?" she asked

"Uh yea of course," I said moving some books

"Thanks," she said sitting down

"So whats up?" I asked trying again to make conversation.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you."

"Did Diana put you up to this?" I asked

"No this is all on my own. What does Diana want?"

"She was talking to me this morning about how I need to stop feeling depressed because Jake is gone," I said quietly

"Thats kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Melissa said sheepishly

I sighed.

"Its not anything like Diana said I just wanted to ask how you were feeling."

"Im okay."

"How are you really feeling?"

I looked at Melissa. I knew she knew how I felt because she lost someone just like me that she cared about, and weirdly enough they were brothers. Melissa is probably the only one who would understand how I really feel.

"Sad, I'm really really sad. I miss Jake so much that sometimes I don't even want to get out of bed," I said

"Been there done that," Melissa said

"How did you deal with it?" I asked

"Pretty much by what I'm sure your doing, forcing myself."

It was quiet after that, but Melissa spoke again.

"Cassie I know exactly how your feeling and I'm here if you wanna talk. When Nick died I had no one to talk to because everybody told me to move on and it was only days after he died and what they don't undertand is that after you suddenly lose someone everything shuts down and you have to talk to someone or you'll go crazy. So if you need me, I'm here."

"Thanks Melissa," I smiled

"Your welcome," she smiled back

It was quiet again but a comfortable quiet. Melissa got out some of her books to work on and I continued my homework, we worked in silence for a while.

"Hey you thirsty? I was going to go a soda or something," I said

"Sure a soda sounds goods," Melissa said

I got up from the booth and headed over to the bar, ignoring a few stares.

"Hey," Adam said when I got to the bar.

"Hey, can I get two sodas?" I asked

"Yea sure," he said pulling out two glasses and filling them up.

I started reaching for money but Adam stopped me.

"Don't worry about it, its on the house."

I looked at him confused.

"Come one you think my dad would be okay with letting me let Amelia's daughter pay?" Adam said

I didn't answer him. I knew how sensitive he was about the whole 'written in the stars' thing.

"Cassie can I talk to you?" he asked

_"Will anybody leave me alone?"_ I thought

"Sure," I said

"I mean later, like in private?"

"Adam I don't think thats such a good idea."

"Just meet me by the docks, its in public so nothing seems suspicious," he said

I didn't answer right away.

"Please?" he asked

"Okay."

He nodded. I grabbed the sodas and headed back to the table.

Jake

I waited for them to come. The guys that did what ever Michelle told them to do, since she of course was head of the council. Isaac told her how I let Cassie get away and she wasn't happy about that.

She had them lock me in some room that was similar to a room for the insane. It was gray with one bed, one window, and a small end table. The only good thing about being locked up in it was that the sun shone through and I got to feel its warmth.

I was waiting for my meeting with the council, specifically Michelle. Since I betrayed the Hunters I had to be dealt with accordingly. I had no idea what she had planned but from what I've heard Michelle isn't a softie when it comes to these things.

When we got off the boat Isaac knocked me out and I woke up on the floor of the council room and thats when I met the council for the first time. Since I met Isaac first I listened to his orders, I had nothing to do with the council until now.

This is also when I met Michelle for the first time. Shes a tall brown hair green eyed woman and a smile thats so cruel even Faye would back down from her.

When she introduced herself as head of the council I knew I messed up bad but I didn't care as long as Cassie was safe. All I care about is her.

Its been an entire week without her and it feels like forever. It feels like forever since I've seen her smile, seen her bright bue eyes and felt the comfort of her presence. I miss her so much that it hurts. She was the only person in a long time who didn't see me as a Jackass, she saw me as the guy who just wanted something to live for again.

Cassie didn't let everything she heard about make an opinion for her, she actually talked to me and got to know me. Then I broke orders and fell for her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door being unlocked and Isaac came in.

"Get up its time for your meeting," he said

I got up and walked out the door but I was guarded by two guys on either side of me, one behind me, and Isaac in the front.

We entered the council area which was a banquet room in the old hotel that was used to handle council business.

Isaac went to standoff to the side and the guys watching me went to protect all the exits.

"Jake Armstrong, you have been accused of treason against the Code of Hunters and the death of fellow hunter Simone, how do you plead?" one of the council members asked

"Guilty."

I could see Michelle's annoyed look in the dim lighting of the room. She stood up and started walking over to me.

"You are an interesting piece of work Mr. Armstrong. You join Isaac's group of witch hunters to take revenge on your family and then you fall for your target, disobeying your leader's orders. Then you find out she is part of lineage that traces back to the origins of dark magic and you let her get away. You put shame on your family and this council," Michelle said

"I did what I had to do."

"Disgracing your family is part of your plans?"

"I didn't disgrace them. I fixed the mistake of letting them down," I said evenly

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did. If my family knew I was part of a group of witch hunters, I would have been disowned."

"So what do you have now Jake? You broke the Code of Hunters and nobody in Chance Harbor cares about your existence, so what do you have left? That Cassie girl? I'm sure she would be pretty upset with you after you've been lieing to her the whole time," Michelle said

"As long as shes safe and far away from you, then I don't care," I said

Michelle moved her head to the side studying me. "She means something to you doesn't she?"

I didn't answer, but I could tell Michelle knew how much Cassie means to me.

Suddenly a mischevious gleam passed through her eyes.

"I think I've found your punishement Jake."

Michelle turned to Isaac. "Go back to Chance Harbor and kill Cassie Blake."

Isaac nodded.

"No!" I yelled and started after Michelle but one of the guards punched me in my stomach and I fell to the ground. I started feeling blow after blow.

Cassie

I started walking to the docks around nine and got there a few minutes later. I really didn't want to talk to Adam but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I did.

Melissa and I left the Boating House after an hour of studying and doing homework and I went home to sit alone in my room thinking about Jake until it was time to meet up with Adam.

I didn't know what to do. I feel so lost and confused. All I want is Jake back in my life and that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

I felt the tears fall down my face but wiped them away when I saw Adam coming toward me.

"Hey," he said

"Hi," I nodded

"Thanks for meeting me here."

"Your welcome. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked

Adam sighed. "Cassie I'm pretty sure your sick and tired of hearing this but you have to get over Jake, especially since you know hes not a good guy."

"Your right I am sick and tired of hearing it," I said turning to leave

"Cassie-"

"What Adam? What do you want me to say? I know I should move on and stop being sad? Well I do know and I'm trying but you guys just can't expect me to get over something like that so quickly. I cared about him alot and knowing that hes gone and not coming back hurts me," I explained

"Why do you care about him so much when he was trying to kill you, kill all of us?" Adam asked

"Because you weren't there when he begged me to runaway with him so I could be protected, you weren't there when he told me how all he wanted to do was fix the mistakes he made. You didn't know how much he cared," I said

"I did know actually."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the two of you dancing at the fundraiser and when I looked at Jake, I was looking at a guy I didn't know. He wasn't the jerk I knew growing up, he was this guy who looked ready to protect you at any time," Adam said

I didn't know how to respond so I let him continue.

"And then when Faye and I found Jake he pleaded with us to help him save you, I thought he was lying but Faye saw that he was telling truth, that all he cared about was you. He said if we helped him he would leave forever and he did leave, but it did more bad than good," Adam said annoyed

"You think hes bad for me," I said

"Hes unstable Cassie, he joined a group of Witch Hunters just to get back at us for something we didn't do."

"You saw though Adam he was trying to change, I mean I wasn't okay with running away with him but at least I knew he was trying to do it for a good reason. Jake was trying to change and fix the mistakes he made," I said

"Hes still not good for you Cassie, one right doesn't fix a a bunch of wrongs. You didn't know him back then, you didn't know what he was like."

"Exactly Adam, I didn't know him _then._ I know who he is now, a person who just wants to have something to live for. Why is that so bad?" I asked

Adama looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't.

_"Its because its you he wants to live for," Adam thought_

"Adam I'm sorry if you don't like the situation but this is how it is and there is nothing that can be done about it," I said softly

It was silence after that.

"I care about you way too much Cassie to see you get hurt."

"Adam-"

"No, its time this came out. I care about you alot, probably more than I should but seeing you with Jake bugs the hell out of me becasue I know the kind of guy he is and he isn't right for you. I still love Diana but I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore about how I feel about you," Adam said and turned to leave.

I didn't stop him. I didn't know how to stop him. I admit I still feel something for Adam but Jake is the only one on my mind.

I walked back home, ready to go to bed and forget today ever happened, but those plans changed when I saw the wicked witch herself.

"Faye."

"Nice to see you too, Cassie," she said getting up from the porch chair.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms

"I need to talk to you."

"Well your gonna have to wait till tomarrow, I'm all talked out," I said heading for my door but Faye blocked me.

"Move."

"Or what? You'll use your individual magic on me?" Faye said in a haughty manner

"Do you wanna push your luck and find out?"

She smirked. "Thats a topic for another time. I'm here to talk about Jake."

_"Of course," _I thought.

"What about Jake?" I said sitting on a bench by the door.

"I just wanted to let you know that if its a war you want, its was war you'll get."

I looked at her confused.

"Cassie I understand how Jake feels about you and how you feel about him but that doesn't mean your going to get away with it so easily. I've known Jake longer then you and I know him better, your just a one time thing," Faye said

I looked at her, what she said had no effect on me because I knew there was alot more between me and Jake than she thought and would let herself believe.

"Okay," I said

"Okay?" she asked disbelieved

"If were in this so called war then okay," I said getting up from the bench.

"Cassie you don't seem to be getting the point," Faye said

"Oh I get it Faye. Your chasing after someone who isn't chasing you back and its pissing you off."

"I'm trying to warn you-" she started

"Well don't warn me, lets see if Jake comes back and if he doesn't want me then you can tell me I told you so all you want," I said

I opened my front door and left Faye on the porch. I had enough with everybody talking to me about Jake and telling me to move on, well besides Melissa she was on my side.

I laid in my bed trying to find the sleep I wish was here but with no such luck. With everybody telling me how to feel about Jake and how I should move made me think more about him.

I just wanted to see him one time, one time so I knew he was okay. I needed to know he was alright or I would drive myself nuts. If anythig happened to him I wouldn't know what to do.

As I continued thinking of Jake, I felt myself drifting off to a soundless sleep.

I was in the abandoned house alone, how I got there I didn't know. The last thing I remembered was thinking about Jake and falling asleep.

"Hello?" I called out

No answer.

"Diana? Adam?"

Nothing.

I sighed.

"Faye?"

Silence.

I started walking around the house to see if anyone was here. I called out everyones names but no one answered.

I walked back into the area that was kind of the living room and stopped short when I saw him.

"Jake?"

He looked at me with his blue eyes that had a sad look. I could feel some tears well up. Before I could make a move toward him or say anything he looked over at a door, I followed his gaze.

There were sounds coming from the other side of the door.

"What is it-" I started but looked back to see he was gone.

I looked around finding where he disappeared off to but couldn't find him.

The sounds at the door got louder. I cautiously walked over to it, debating whether or not to open it. I reached the door and turned the knob.

Suddenly I found myself watching Jake get jumped by three men.

"Jake," I whispered

The men were beating him profusely, not even giving him the chance to fight back.

"Stop!" I yelled

They continued. Jake was srcunched up taking kicks and punches the men put on him.

"Get off him!" I yelled again

Jake turned over when one of the men got on top of him to continue punching him in the face and I saw how bloody and bruised he was. I felt something boil inside me. Rage, anger, hurt, pain, loss and love.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed

Suddenly all the men had grabbed their heads and yelled in pain. They all collapsed to the floor and Jake looked over trying to figure out what was going on.

Then he looked over and saw me.

"Cassie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for all the Story Alerts and Reviews I didn't honestly think I'd get so many. Thank you all so much! Enjoy!

Jake

There she was, right in front of me. Those beautiful blue eyes that I learned to love were staring back at me.

"You can see me?" she asked

I just looked at her, forgetting the pain that was streaming through my body.

"Cassie," I whispered

She ran over to me with tears falling down her face. She kneeled down taking my face in her hands, so gentle her hands were and soft.

"Jake are you okay?" she asked

"How did you get here?" I answered

"I don't know, I was falling asleep thinking about you and next thing I knew I was here," Cassie told me

I couldn't answer her back because I was so shocked that she was actually here in front me of. I missed her so much.

"What is going on?" came a voice.

I looked over to see Michelle confused and angry.

"Jake what did you do to my hunters?" she asked

I looked back at Cassie.

"She can't see me," she said

I looked at Cassie, how could Michelle not see her? She was pretty hard to miss.

"How did you get here?" I asked again

"I told you I feel asleep thinking about you and I wound up here," she said

"That doesn't make any sense," I said more to myself

"Jake!" Michelle yelled

I looked back at her.

"What did you do to my hunters?" she asked again

"I didn't do anything," I said standing up

"Well your the only one here with magic, so it had to be you."

"Why can't she see me?" Cassie asked walking over to Michelle

Cassie was in front of Michelle staring at her and she didnt notice. If the situation wasn't as bad as it was I would have laughed.

"Jake whats going on?" Isaac asked

Cassie started reaching to touch Michelle's shoulder.

"Cassie don't," I said without thinking

Cassie turned and a look of surprise crossed Michelle's face.

"What did you say?" she asked

I stood there.

"Lock him up. I want him back in his cell immediately," Michelle said.

Isaac went and grabbed a hold of me. I didn't resit, the farther I was away from Michelle so I could talk to Cassie the better.

I looked over at Cassie and sent a look to follow and she did. I guess miss leader of the council saw the look because she followed to.

Isaac threw me back in my little insane room and Cassie followed in. It looked like she walked through him.

Isaac shut the door and locked it.

I sat on the bed but winced from the pain of getting jumped.

"Here let me help you," Cassie said

She went over to the end table I had and got water and towel that was on a tray of food, water and medical stuff.

_"Guess there somewhat considerate to who they jump."_ I thought to myself.

Cassie got a cloth and wet it in the bowl of water. She came over and sat down next me on the bed. She started gently wiping away the blood on my face.

We sat in silence, neither of us not knowing what to say.

"I just don't undertstand what happened back in the council room," Michelle's voice said coming in throught the door.

"Well he said Cassie so it had to have something to do with her," Isaac told her.

"Well I want to know how."

"There is only one thing I know of that could explain why he saw Cassie," Isaac said.

"Which is?"

"When two witches of the same circle start falling for each other, a bond is made. They have a closer look into each other's feelings and thoughts but Cassie and Jakes is different. Their bond feeds off their feeling and energy towards the each other, so it became stronger when Jake was getting jumped. All he thought about was Cassie and she him so she was able to manifest. Their bond is alot more powerful then most witch bonds," Isaac explained

"And why is that?"

"Cassie and Jake are associated with darkness. Cassie's family orginates from black magic and she defys the destiny of being with the Conant witch that was made through magic and Jake joined us, a Society of Witch Hunters. He is not with the essance of magic but the darkness that is hidden from it. Darkness is apart of them so it makes their bond strong. It binds them and rules over them," Isaac said.

"So because of being associated with dark magic, their bond is stronger than most?" Michelle asked.

"Precisley, but its mostly Cassie who makes the bond stronger because of the black magic that runs in her veins, but it doesn't mean her feelings for Jake aren't real."

That was the last Cassie and I heard from them. They continued talking about what they were going to do about the situation as we heard their footsteps fade.

I felt Cassie grab onto my hand. "I didn't know witches had bonds with each other."

"Me either," I said

I really didn't know. I did know alot about Witchcraft but nothing like this.

"And were bonded together, by darkness," Cassie said

I grabbed tighter onto her hand. "Its better then being bonded to Faye."

Cassie laughed and gave me a smile. I missed that sound.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked

"Well you heard her, were bonded together."

"Yea because we fell for each other, I wanna know if its going to stay that way," I told her.

Cassie looked at me. "I care about you alot Jake, so much that if you left me for good I wouldn't know how to get out of bed."

"I care about you alot too Cassie but I can never figure out why you care so much about me. I've done things that hurt people I care about, I made choices that kept people away from me, I've made mistakes I can't fix, why would you want someone like that?" I asked

"Because when we met you didn't show me that person. You showed me the guy who was confused about what to do with his life and how lonely he felt, whether there was something for him to live for or not. You showed me the guy who was just like me. Sad, lonely, confused and then the way it was so easy for me to talk to you made me start falling for you harder. I never opened up to anyone like I did with you and I could tell it meant alot to you too because you opened up to me. It was at the Gala that I realizied your alot more important to me then I thought," Cassie told me

I sat their in silence taking in everything she said. She was right about how I felt when I met her and right about when she opened up to me.

"Your the only girl I ever felt comfortable with. The way I talked to you and the way everything felt natural was something I haven't felt in a long time. You took the time to get to know me and see past all the accusanations people made about me, and that meant something. I never had anyone like you care for me the way you do. Your the short blonde girl I can open up to and the reason for me to keep living," I said

Silence had fallen after that. Cassie and I just looked at each other, staring into the eyes of the person who we cared about most.

I started leaning into her, wanting to her closer to me.

Cassie

He was getting closer and closer to me. The distance was closing between us and I was ready.

I felt the warmth of his lips on mine.

Stars started dancing behind my eyelids and an electric current went through me. I was happy being in his arms, I wanted to stay in his arms for as long as I could.

Jake made me feel things I didn't know I was capable of feeling. Being alone alot makes you think you can never have that strong relationship with someone that people always talk about, but with Jake I have it.

Our kiss had became more heated. I felt his tongue caressing my lower lip asking for entrance and I let him. Soon we started a battle, both of us wanting control. Soon I found my back against Jake's mattress and him hovering over me.

The kiss kept going on and on neither of us wanting to stop. Jake started placing soft kisses down my neck after he bit my lip and I sighed in happiness.

Jake had his hands underneath my shirt feeling my exposed skin and mine were wrapped in his hair. Neither of us could stop the pleasure we were feeling.

I finally put my hands under his shirt and feeling the muscle that was there and Jake moaned. I smiled to myself in the glory that I got Jake to moan before he made me.

He started kissing from my shoulder back up my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

_"I care about you so much,"_ he whispered in my ear

He started nibbling on my ear and I felt a warmth spread throughout my body. It was then I realizied how close my hands were to his belt and how tense the situation had gotten. I froze.

Jake moved his face in front of mine.

"Did I just find your turn on spot?" he asked with a teasing smirk

"Jake," I said out of breath

He studied me for a second and realized what was hapening. Jake got up and sat back on the side of the bed he did when we first came in the room. I sat next to him.

"Cassie I am so sorry," he said

"Hey its okay, were both to blame," I told him

"But I should have stopped, I shouldn't have let it get that far."

"Jake its okay, we stopped just in time. No reason to start looking for names," I said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Jake didnt smile.

"You know I never thought of having a family," he said "I never thought of settling down and having kids, I didn't think I deserved it."

"Jake."

He didn't answer. He was staring off into space thinking hard.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out about that. Sometimes stuff like that bothers me," he said

I smiled. "Its okay. If your willing to talk about stuff like that I'm willing to listen. I want you to be comfortable around me."

"You are my comfort."

I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around him. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that Cassie," he whispered.

"Its okay Jake."

"You just dirve me crazy sometimes I forget to think."

I smiled and held him tighter. "I understand. Sometimes you make me feel that way too, especially since you did find the spot."

Jake smiled and put his arm around me and thats how we sat. Holding each other in the dim lighting of his prison room.

"You know what would be nice?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"Laying down next to you wrapped in my arms."

I looked up at him. "Then I guess were going to have to do that."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Jake was on his side with my back to him. He had his arm wrapped around me and my hand holding onto his.

I could feel the thump of his heart against me. Jake was nuzzled into my neck and I could feel his breath, I scooted closer to him so his arm was around me tighter.

I could tell he was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but he wouldn't because he knew when he woke up I would be gone.

I lay their thinking about everything that has happened. Jake and I's relationship was on a level that was now passed caring and feeling. We were still on falling but it was different, it was stronger.

_"Their bond is alot more powerful then most witch bonds," _I remembered the head Witch Hunter guy saying.

Speaking of Witch Hunters, why was Jake getting jumped?

"Jake?" I whispered

"Hmm?"

"Why were those guys beating you up?"

He was silent.

"Because I went after Michelle after she told Isaac to go back and kill you," he said.

I tensed. They were coming back for me?

"Don't worry Cassie, I have a plan. The Hunters won't get anywhere near you. I promise you and everyone you love will be safe," he told me

"I believe you," I said which was true.

"Lets not talk about it right now. I just want to go to sleep with you next to me and I want to wake up next to you."

I snuggled closer to him. Letting the pounding of his heart and his gentle breathing be my lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake

I woke up a few hours later. I set an interal alarm so I would be able to wake up and see Cassie. I knew that if I slept later I wouldn't be able to see her.

I looked down at her. She was close up against my chest with my arm over her sleeping peacefully. I reached a hand out and gently moved a piece of hair out of her face. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, that I actually found a girl who changed almost everything about me. I was so hell bent on destroying everyone in the Circle but Cassie showed me that they were trying to make good out of it, that it wasn't as bad as Isaac told me and what I told myself.

I had already been hurt by the fact my parents died in that fire years ago and as I grew up and started learning about magic I knew it had to be Witchcraft. I remember when I first realizied I had magic, Nick and I were arguing and I had gotten so mad that books fell off my shelf. Neither of us knew what was going on so Nick just assumed the shelf was old and it fell but I knew something wasn't right.

I noticed how when Nick and I were around each other and emotions were high something weird happened. Nobody paid attention to it but I did.

Sometimes I tested it out to make sure I was right that it was magic and that Nick and I weren't some kind of freaks. I had gotten him hurt and angry at me so many times on purpose to just make sure I was right that it had made us grow apart in our relationship and because of that and the reason my parents died, I started to hate magic.

After I left Chance Harbour I started finding out what I could about Witchcraft to protect him. I learned about Witch Hunters and I knew they would be the best bet to rid the town of Witches and their magic and protect my family.

Then I found out Nick had died and I knew it wasn't what my aunt told me about the police ruling it as an accident. Nick was afraid of water that was deep, he hated going to the docks with me when I asked him. I knew the only way he would even be by any water was because he had found out about magic and became part of the circle and they did something that caused him to die. It was then that I pledged to myself that I would destroy the circle.

Then I meet Cassie. It was a short greeting but after I left I felt something different. After I had saved Cassie from Simone we continued talking which probably at the time wasn't the best idea. The more I talked to her the more I found out that Cassie and the rest of the Circle were like me, just trying to find answers and make good out of the powerful gift that was given to them.

It was easy for me to talk to her. I smiled when she was being sarcastic or making a joke, I said stuff to make her laugh and just talking with her was easy. I didn't have any guard up like I did with other people. The way it was easy for me to talk to her, how she wanted to get to know more about me and the way she opened up to me about Witchcraft and her family made me fall for her.

I don't know when or where it was that I did but I remember just seeing her one day and feeling something different. I tried to put my mind back on track about destoying the circle by lying and trying to keep Cassie farther away about looking into things but knowing that they weren't trying to hurt anybody and the way I felt about Cassie made it harder.

I guess after I found out about Cassie's family line I realizied just how much danger she was in with the Hunters and how much I did care about her. I again tried to pull myself away from her by hurting her and me. After everything I had lied to her about there was no way I could tell her how I felt. I was going to try and find a way for Isaac to leave Chance Harbour and Cassie alone and leave but when I saw Cassie getting ready for the Gala I knew I just needed one night with her.

I know it was stupid to ask Cassie to leave with me with me but I was so worried about her safety. I never met anyone like her that made me put my guard down without me even knowing it, someone who changed me without pushing me to do it.

That last night on the docks when I sailed away from her was painful. I never thought I would see her again and then she appeared to me last night and last night was mistake.

I moved to fast with her and I didn't like that. I enjoyed taking the slow steps we were, it made me want to know more about her because every step was learning more of a mystery.

I know now that I would do anything to protect her, she means something to me and from now on were going to take everything slow. I never wanted to lose this girl and I will do everything in my power to protect her. I kissed her cheek and looked at the beautiful girl in my arms before going back into a dreamless sleep.

Isaac

I was walking in the hallway to get to Michelle's room to speak to her about the punishement she had for Jake. I found it unreasonable because we did need Cassie as advantage since Hunter numbers were getting low.

Jake wasn't my best Hunter but he was clever then the rest of them. I thought he would be smart enough to not fall for Cassie but like a fool he did.

Its true that it is my fault. I let me help me lead this Hunt because he knew the town better and what kind of magic was being dealt with but he spent too much of his time with Cassie. I knew he started feeling something for her the night at the docks when we tried to kill the circle, we had the chance to but he said she was too strong to be killed and we should look into her more.

After seeing the good fights Jake had been in with other Witches during a Hunt, you would think he was a pro Hunter. He killed without mercy and didn't mind spilling blood. I knew then something was wrong with the Hunter I had become close to, because he didn't want to kill Cassie Blake.

I finally go to Michelle's room and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Isaac."

I heard footsteps and the door opened.

"What is it now?" Michelle asked not looking pleased to see me.

"I need to talk to you about Jake's punishment," I told her

"What do you need? Weapons, more Hunters, or can you just not go through with the job?" she asked in a haughty manner.

Sometimes I wondered why the Old Hunters put her in charge. Michelle was a ruthless killer but way too young for the job.

"I've been Hunting since before you were born, I've killed more witches then you will in a lifetime," I said

Michelle's expression dropped and she went back to the cruel look she always held. "Then what do you need?"

"I don't need anything. I just came to tell you the punishment is ridiculous considering we need Cassie."

"The what do you suggest we do Isaac since your so much better at my job then me," Michelle asked sarcasm dripping from her voice

"Killing Cassie will hurt Jake but capturing her and using her to our advantage will destroy him. He wants Cassie as far away from us as possible so if we capture her he'll be angry at himself for not protecting her and he'll suffer with guilt and shame," I explained

"Isaac you know I like getting to the point of things. Kill her and Jake suffers, the jobs done without any casulities," Michelle said

"But it would be a win-win situation for you. Cassie will be in our hands to help destroy other covens and bloodlines and Jake will suffer because he will suffer with guilt."

"And your sure about this?" she asked

"I can tell Jake has already made the promise to himself to protect Cassie with his life," I said matter a factly.

"Alright then, your new orders are to capture Cassie Blake and bring her to the Council to figure out how we'll deal with her, understand?" Michelle asked trying to hard to sound busniess like.

"I understand," I said nodding.

I turned and left. I had to be better prepared to capture Cassie, no flaws were allowed this time.

Cassie

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was Saturday who would be calling me?

I got up and blinked to get the sleep out of my eyes when I noticed I was back in my room. I guess Jake wouldn't be able to wake up and see me like he wanted.

I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I asked with the normal phone greeting.

"Cassie its Melissa," she said

"Hey whats up?" I asked getting out of bed

"Diana and I are going to breakfast you wanna come?" Melissa asked

"I thought Diana said I need to get over Jake first and then talk to her?" I asked with some sarcasm.

Melissa laughed. "Well she said she want to apoligize for that and what better way over breakfast?"

I laughed a little. "Alright just give me about an hour to get ready and I'll meet you guys. Boathouse?"

"Of course, see you there," Melissa said and hung up.

I threw my phone on my bed and headed to my bathroom to shower.

An hour later I was parking in the parking lot of the Boathouse and heading inside to meet up with Melissa and Diana.

I walked in the resturant looking for them but Diana saw me first and waved me over to the booth they were sitting at.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to Melissa

"Hi," she replied

"Hey Cassie," Diana said with her always cheerful grin.

I gave back a small smile. "Hi Diana."

You could feel the tension between me and Diana. I was still pretty annoyed with her about what she she said about me getting over Jake. Just because she did it so easily with Adam didn't mean the rest of us could too.

"So..." Melissa said feeling awkward.

Diana sighed. "Cassie look I am so sorry for being rude to you about the whole Jake thing. I just thought it would easier for you to get over it if you accpeted Jake isn't coming back. I should have been more considerate of your feelings and Melissa's, you guys had something with Nick and Jake thats hard for you to lose."

"Were not like you Diana, we can't get over something so quickly that seemed like it never happened," Melissa said referring to Diana and Adam's breakup

"Im not over us breaking up, I just want to know if I am able to handle anything that gets thrown at us and I have to be strong to do that," Diana said

It was silent after that till Melissa spoke.

"So are you feeling any better?" she asked most likely refering to yesterday when I opened up to her.

"Alot better," I said with a smile tugging at my lips thinking about last night with Jake.

"I smell a secret," Diana said teasing

"Better tell us whats up Cassie," Melissa sais smiling

Could I tell them? It wasn't exactly a secret and it did have information about Witches. I could just leave out the part of how heated we got and the Council wanting to kill me, I had to tell them that when we were all together.

"I saw Jake last night," I told them

Both of them looked confused.

I explained to them what happened and what the head Witch Hunter said about the bonds and the one between me and Jake.

Diana looked surprised with this new information and Melissa had smile on her face. She was probably liking the idea of Witches being intune with each others feelings.

"This is so amazing, I always did wonder how Adam knew I was feeling about something before I did," Diana said

"Maybe hes a psychic witch," Melissa said joking

Diana turned to her. "Ha ha."

We laughed.

"So Cassie how do you really feel about Jake?" Diana asked

I was suprised how bluntly Diana asked me but I think it was time to really let out the truth.

"When Im with Jake I feel different around him, its easy to talk to him and make jokes and just be natural. I've never really met anyone who I could talk to so easily like that. Its not falling in love with him its just falling for him and just being around him makes me really happy."

Adam

I was working the breakfast shift for my dad this morning and I heard laughter come from one of the back booths.

It was Cassie, Diana and Melissa. Knowing that they came for breakfast I headed over there to say hello and take their orders. I knew that had come here because they knew they would get discounts. My dad likes having Diana and everybody around so hes nice enough to give them discounts now and then.

I was walking up to their table when I caught the end of what Cassie was talking about.

_"Its not falling in love with him its just falling for him and just being around him makes me really happy."_

I didn't have to figure out who the 'him' was. I knew it was Jake.

The good mood I had came over in turned sour because just hearing about Jake and how he made Cassie feel annoyed me.

I could tell Diana noticed the change in my mood because her smiling face went to expressionless when I came up.

"Hey guys," I said

"Hey," they all greeted

"What do you guys need?"

They all gave me their orders and took it to the back.

I was about to head outside to get rid of some steam when I heard Diana.

"Adam."

I turned. "Yea?"

"Got a minute?" she asked

"Of course."

Diana led me over to some table that weren't being used and sat down.

"Whats up?" I asked sitting down

"Cassie saw Jake last night," Diana said as if it was the most casual conversation.

I tried to keep my face from showing any emotion but I can tell I didn't succeed well.

"How?"

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about," Diana said as she went on to explain the Witch bonds and how strong Cassie and Jake's is.

I again tried not to show any emtion but it didn't work because Diana sighed in annoyance and that only happened when she was around Faye.

"Can you do me favor?" she asked

"What?"

"Stop lying," Diana said in a frim tone

"What are you talking about?" I said surprised by Diana's atitude. I never heard her talk like this.

"Adam I am really getting annoyed with you not telling me how you really feel about Cassie. I get you don't want to hurt me but I see they way you look at her and I know how you feel about her and Jake, it bothers you that she likes someone else. If you can just be honest with me we could work stuff out," Diana said

I looked at her. I did want Diana back but its true I like Cassie and that it bothers me about her and Jake. Maybe I should live up to my feelings about Cassie like I said I would the night on the docks.

"Fine, I do. I like Cassie alot more than I should," I said feeling a weight come off my shoulders

Diana had a look of sadness on her face but seemed happy that the truth had finally come out.

"Now all we have to do is work on it from here, " she said and started to get up but I stopped her.

"Wait I'm not the only one to blame here."

"Excuse me?" she said sitting back down.

"What about you and Melissa's cousin? I saw you two dancing at the Gala and I know about the crush you had on him and I didn't go after Cassie right after we broke up but you did start spending some time with Melissa's cousin right after," I said pointing out her flaws in the relationship.

"So now were playing the accusing game now?" she asked

"I just think its unfair that my flaws are getting pointed out but yours aren't. If we want to work this out we have to talk about both sides of the problem."

"Holden isn't a problem," Diana said

"He his to me."

"You don't even know him, you can't just call him out like that."

"Hes someone you like that isn't me and Cassie is someone I like that isn't you, their both someone we like thats not in this relationship so we have to talk about that," I explained

"So talk," Diana said

"We do Diana not just me and its not like we can forbid each other from seeing the other person. Cassie sees me as a friend and I'm sure Holden sees you as one."

"Then its like I said, we'll work on it from here. My plans for the day weren't to talk about relationships so I am going back over to Melissa and Cassie and figure out something fun to do," Diana said getting up

"Then why were you so interested in Cassie and Jake's?" I asked genuinly curious

"Because I think they have something most people don't and I like how they are together. Cassie is more outgoing and Jake is a little less of a jerk," Diana said seeming like she meant it.

I didn't say anything to that I just kept my mouth shut.

"See you later Adam," Diana said as she turned to go sit with Cassie and Melissa.

I leaned against the table, put my head in my hands and sighed heavily.

Cassie

Diana came back to the table and sat down. No one said anything because whatever was going on between Adam and Diana was a touchy subject.

We all ate our food in a comfortable silence. As we started finishing up we all agreed to hang out for the day. We were deciding on either hanging out at Melissa's house or mine when the mood in the room changed.

We all looked up to see Faye walk in the door.

"Shes about to be pissed," Melissa said

"Why?" Diana asked

"I didn't call and invite her to breakfast," she said

"Me either," Diana said

"Neither did I," I told them

Well all sat there waiting for her to come over and blow her top but she seemed preoccupied on something else or someone else.

Adam had come from the back not looking to pleased to see Faye but looked happy for a distraction and Faye had a smile on her face. They talked at the bar and looked like they were having one of their conversations where they used sarcastic comments.

Then Adam laughed genuinly at something Faye said.

"Did Adam just laugh at Faye?" Melissa asked disbelieved.

Neither Diana or I answered. It was pretty weird seeing something so friendly between them when most of the time their arguing and throwing snarky comebacks at each other.

"Weird seeing them two together isn't it?" said a voice

We all turned to see Samantha, a girl from school, by our booth. I recongized her because she was one of the girls who had a crush on Adam.

"You've seen them together like this before?" Diana asked

"Yea since the day of the Maritime Gala. Faye came here to Boathouse looking for Adam and they went somewhere to talk alone. Me and the other girls thought she was asking him to the Gala but that seemed unlikely considering it was Faye and Adam but then we saw them show up together and ever since they've been hanging out. Rumors have started to spread," Samantha said

"What rumors?" I asked

"The ones where Adam and Faye have a secret thing for each other," Melissa said taking a sip of her drink.

"You knew about the rumors?" Diana asked

"Yea but I didn't pay attention to them. Its like Sam said, its Faye and Adam."

"So nothing is going on between them?" Sam asked

"Of course not, Faye and Adam hate each other," Melissa said

Samantha looked up. "Not by what Im seeing,"

We all looked back. Adam had a sweater on and was following Faye out the door.

"If those two ever get together I've seen it all," Samantha said and then left.

I looked over at Diana and saw that she looked confused about how to feel.

_"Shouldn't she feel worried? Thats how she usually looks and feels when I'm with him, is it because of Melissa' cousin?" _I thought

"Hey Diana don't worry about it, their probably just hanging out. I mean none of us have really been on talking terms lately," I said

"Your right," Diana said waving it off which was both a surprise to me and Melissa.

We exchanged glances but didn't say anything, it was weird how Diana passed it off so easily. She seemed kind of amused by the whole situation.

Everything was getting weirder and weirder with the Circle but nothing short of the usual.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of Jake and Cassie. I just wanted to establish more of where the story was going. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! Enjoy chapter 4! Exclamtion marks for everyone!

Jake

I woke up for real this time knowing Cassie wasn't next me. I knew this because I was laying flat on my stomach on the bed and somebody was very roughly shaking me awake.

"Get up you punk! Isaac wants a meeting with you!" Tony one of Isaac's hunters yelled at me.

I pushed him off me. "Don't touch me."

"Shut up and follow me," he said turning to go out the door.

I reluctantly followed him.

We walked down the long Hotel hallway and I noticed how the Hunters were actually starting to make it look like a place of operation. The hallways were clean, they painted the walls gray and it had a dim kind of lighting. It was a weird place for the Hunters to gather but the hotel as been out for years and it was run down looking on the outside so it was in plain sight, no one would pay attention to a old hotel. The Hunters had a place to hold business.

Tony led me to a elevator and we went down one floor which was the third and then into a room that looked like a resturant, probably used to be a dining area.

Isaac was in his usual position of staring out the window with a expressionless look on his face.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him

He turned around. "Theres been a change in your punishment."

Now I was interested. "What do you mean."

"Cassie is not to be killed but captured. We are going back to the original plan of taking her and using her to our advantage, to kill other Witches. Your punishment is to suffer because you won't be able to save her," Isaac said

I felt anger build inside me. "You can't do that!"

"I can Jake and I will," he said and then started to walk away.

"Their not trying to kill, they are just trying to find answers! What is so destructive about that?" I said

"Witches are always power hungry Jake, I've been hunting them for years I know what their like. They will do anything just to have power, hurt anything and anybody. You haven't seen the destruction and misery they can do but I have, destroying the circle would be best for humanity."

Witches weren't the only ones who were power hungry so were the Hunters. I could see how Isaac hates that Michelle is in charge and I see how Isaac's Hunters despise him. There so cruel to the world that their cruel towards each other, always looking for ways to bring the other down.

"Isaac you can't just go around killing people you _think_ are gonna hurt others," I said

"Not think Jake, know. If you didn't fall for Cassie Blake like you did you would see what kind of pain and destruction she could cause, that dark magic will always have power over her," Isaac said to me

I really felt the anger boiling now but I had nothing else to say.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you about this Jake but because I see you as more of Hunter to me I did. I hope someday this can be like it never happened," Isaac said walking past me patting my back.

Everything he said and knowing what he was going to do sunk in. He was going to capture Cassie and kill the Circle, people Cassie cared about.

I turned around and put arm around Isaac's throat, he being suprised couldn't fight me off.

Tony and the other Hunter guy Isaac always had around came at me but I pulled out the knife Isaac always had hid on his weapons belt and put it to his throat.

"Come closer and I slit his throat," I said

Both of them backed away a little but not enough to give up.

"Jake don't do this, your losing everything you worked for," Isaac said

"I'm only losing being a human if I let you hurt people," I said

"Even if these people are the ones who killed your brother?"

I got silent at that. I still didn't have the full story on Nick's death but even he wouldn't be dumb enough to mess with Dark magic, unless he was tricked.

Isaac took the moment I was distracted and was able to elbow me in the stomach.

Both guys came after me trying to hold me down but I was stronger then both of them. I threw one into the tables and the other I punched, both knocked out.

I stood up to see Isaac's hands up in surrender.

"Don't make a stupid choice Jake."

"The only stupid choice I made was joining you," I said

"Even after giving you a home and place to call people family," he said

"This isn't a family, its a place of operation of people who hate each other. None of you know the value of family."

"But I treated you like family. I was there when you said you hated magic, I was there to help you plan revenge on your family, I was the one who honored you into the Society of Hunters. For the past few years Jake I've been your family."

I looked long and hard at Isaac. What he said was true but now everything was different.

I turned around and headed for the balcony.

"Don't be stupid Jake, you turn your back on us I won't be able to stop Michelle from killing you."

"Then don't," I said and continued for the balcony.

I jumped over the edge with the only thought of saving Cassie on my mind.

Cassie

I was walking up my front steps after spending the day with Diana and Melissa. We hung out a Melissa's just talking and watching movies, but nothing romantic since none of us really wanted to deal with it so we watched comdies and action.

It was pretty fun hanging out with them without talking about Witchcraft and the current drama. We talked about school, other students and just whatever popped in the conversation. I was gald we got the chance to do it because it doesn't happen very often.

I was wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't see the shadow of a person rising up from a chair.

"Cassie?"

I jumped and turned to see Adam. "Oh my gosh you almost gave me a heart attack!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its alright. So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with Faye?"

"Faye? Oh you mean about earlier, she had to go home and do something I guess. We were at the abandoned house hanging out then she had to leave," he said

"Since when do you and Faye hang out?" I asked actually curious.

"Shes just been a nice change of pace lately, I mean were not best friends but neither of us are really talking to everybody else so we just decided to hang out," Adam said

I didn't know what to say. It was weird hearing Adam and Faye hanging out.

"Is that a problem or something?" he asked

"Oh no its just that its weird hearing that you and Faye are being nice to each other, you know no arguements or snappy comebacks," I said

"Trust me its weird to me too," he said smiled

"So what did you guys do at the abandoned house?" I asked

"Practiced some magic, tried figuring out spells."

"Anything interesting?"

He laughed. "Yea we got the air in the room to change, it went from really cold to really hot. Faye was mad that her hair would get messed up."

"Seems like you guys had fun," I said feeling that something was different with Faye and Adam's relationship.

"You know we did actually. I never thought Faye and I could be alone in the same room together because we'd probably try to kill each other but we didn't fight very much and I actually had fun playing with magic," Adam said going to sit on the chair next to the door.

"Well thats good that you guys have stopped making it your life's mission to argue with each other," I said laughing a little and sitting with him

Adam laughed too. It was silent after that we just sat there feeling the wind blow and the night get darker.

"I didn't come here to talk to you about Faye, Cassie."

"Then what did you come over for?" I asked but I'm sure I already know the answer.

Adam looked away. "You know what."

"Adam-" I started

"Cassie I just don't understand how you can still have feelings for him after everything hes done. He lied to you, to everybody and your not even mad at him," Adam said

"What do you mean I'm not mad at him? I'm furious with him for lying and hurting everyone, not just me. He used everyone's trust to keep himself safe and I am pissed about that. I trusted him even though I knew I shouldn't have," I said getting annoyed

"Then why do you keep telling everyone how you feel about him, how happy he makes you, why hes so special? He tried to hurt us Cassie, people who are your friends. Why are you defending someone like that?" Adam asked me with some anger in his voice.

This is he first time Adam and I ever got into an arguement.

"Because hes the first person in a long time that didn't make me feel alone!" I yelled

The branch on the tree by the street broke and the wind had picked up fast making my Grandma's chimes ring loud. Adam and I were getting angry with each other that we weren't paying attention to the amount of energy we were using especially since we were together.

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What are you talking about he didn't make you feel alone?"

"Exactly what I said. With you Diana, Melissa, Faye and even Nick you guys all knew each other somehow whether if you guys got along or not. Melissa and Faye are best friends, you and Diana were dating and Nick hung out with all you guys, I haven't been here my whole life so I didn't feel as bonded to you guys like you did with each other. Then Jake came along and he was just like me. Nobody in town trusts him, Faye is mad at him and you can't stand him, he was alone like me and that why I started falling for him. I had someone to talk to," I explained

"Cassie you did't have to feel alone," Adam said

"But I did. You guys all grew up here and knew each other, I just moved here and I get bound to you guys barely knowing you. How do you think that would make me feel?" I asked

"I see what your saying and its true but how does Jake fit into all of this? You didn't even know he existed until you met him at The Boathouse, how did talking with him make you feel like you weren't alone?"

"He just lost his brother, I lost my mom, we both got bound to people we didn't even really know," I said giving him the obvious points.

"I still wish you would talk to us Cassie, it is a two way street, you have to talk to us to get to know us," he said

Adam was right I did have to talk to them it is partly my fault.

"Your right I should have and from now on I'll try, but Adam you have to understand I am angry with him for lying and using us but I did fall a little for Jake and I do care about him," I told Adam

Adam got quiet and just looked away. I was really getting tired of this.

"Why can't you just accept I do feel something for him? I even admitted that I'm angry at him for doing what he did but you just can't seem to accept that their is something between me and Jake," I said getting frustrated again.

"I can't accept it because I'm jealous. I like you Cassie alot and seeing you with him hurts me and makes me mad. I want to be the one to get you to smile, I want to be able to take you to a dance and have fun with you, I want to be the one you go to talk to. I want you Cassie," Adam said softly

I stood there in shock. Adam finally admitted how he felt and honestly it made me feel really happy because I did still have feelings for him, but I would never betray Diana.

"Adam please don't-" I started but he again cut me off

"No Cassie, I'm tired of hiding in how I feel. I'm tired of of having to watch what I say and do when I'm around you," Adam said coming closer towards me

"I just want one moment when I can say how I feel and show you what I feel. I'm falling for you Cassie Blake," Adam said and then kissed me.

I stood there in shock feeling Adam's lips on mine. I didn't really do anything at first but I started to let myself kiss him back.

The kiss was soft and gentle, almost what I imagined it to be. Adam had put one arm around my waist and the other was on my cheek and I had my hands on his upper arms. He didn't pressure into going faster or tried to make it something it wasn't

He was just so gentle with me like I was something fragile in his arms and he just enjoyed kissing me. The feeling of this being right kept popping in my mind, like this was how it was supposed to be.

I let myself enjoy the kiss more, and just being in Adam's arms. This was what I wanted when I met him and starting feeling something for him and now it was happeing, a feeling of warmth and happiness spread through me.

Here I was kissing Adam Conant and Jake was somewhere trapped with Witch Hunters.

Faye

It started getting really dark outside when I was driving to Melissa's. I haven't hung out with her much so I decided to hang with her tonight.

I saw that shes been hanging out with Cassie and Diana so I decided to hang out with Adam, which surprisingly was fun.

Seeing Adam enjoy playing with magic was somthing I never thought I'd see. When got to the abandoned house neither of knew what to do so I suggested we practice magic, Adam being the goody two shoes he is was against it at first but after some persuading he finally agreed.

We started practicing more advanced stuff like changing some weather, using energy from fire and trying to move stuff to farther distances. It was fun hanging out with Adam, until the unexpected happened. I kissed him.

I don't even know how it happened, one minute we were sitting across from each other trying to asborb energy from a candle and the next I had my lips on his. Everything is a blur inbetween and whats worse there was even a certain kind of mood or anything in the room it literally just happened.

He didn't back away or anything he was to shocked to move and I don't blame him, I was shocked I even did it. After it happened I told him I had to leave, I couldn't deal with an awkward conversation that would happens soon afterwards so I just left saying I had to help my mom.

I went home and calmed myself down, then put on my usual Faye exterior and headed for my car. I didn't let Melissa know I was coming over but have I ever? I just needed a night that had some normalcy and forget that ever happened, I know Adam would so I would too.

I'd have to admit though Adam was a good kisser and it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, not that I ever thought of kissing Adam.

With my inner debate going on I didn't pay attention to my phone going off like crazy.

I picked it up from the cup holder I had it in and looked at the screen, it said pay phone.

_"What the hell?" _I thought

I answered. "Hello?"

"Faye."

He said some serious balls calling me.

"What do you want Jake?"

"I need your help."

"Well isn't this a nice turn of events, you need my help after trying to kill me."

"Faye this is serious."

"Nothing is ever serious with you, you only do something for your own benefit."

"Can you shut up and listen to me for five seconds?" Jake asked getting annoyed

I sighed heavily. "What do you want?" I repeated

"I need you to come pick me up. I'm at a roadside diner thats about thirty miles outside of Chance Harbour."

"What makes you think I would help you, you tried to kill me and my friends."

"Because the guy who wants to kill you is coming back."

"What?" I asked disbelieved

"Yea so unless you want to fight him off alone without having any information on how to beat him just let me rot here with a sprained ankle because you know I didn't jump off a third floor balcony for nothing," Jake said

"Why are you jumping off third floor balconies? And your leg should be broken," I said

"Lets say I'm creative with my escapes."

"How do I know your really telling the truth about saving us?"

"I jumped off a third floor balcony Faye, jumping to my death isn't my favorite hobby," Jake said

"Yea not good enough," I told him

"Faye!"

"Look Jake I need a real reason why I should help you, I mean you are after all a Witch Hunter, how do I know this isn't some plan?"

"Because Cassie is in danger and your somebody she cares about, and your somebody whos actually pretty important to me," Jake said but I could hear how much in a bugged him to say the last part.

I knew now he was telling the truth because Jake would never say that unless he absolutely had to.

"I'll be there as soon as I can and whatever your planning better work," I said going back to my usual Faye manner

"Alright, thanks Faye," he said and the hung up.

Cassie really did change him.

Adam

Kissing Cassie was nothing like I ever felt before. It wasn't like when I kissed Diana with so much amount of love and passion or Faye with shock and confusion, Cassie was gentle. I felt something that told me this was right, this is what I was meant for and this is something that belongs to me and Cassie.

Acting on my feelings was the best thing I ever done because I was kissing the girl I felt a deep connection to. One that wasn't meant to be destroyed or toyed with. Having Cassie in my arms made me feel happy and comfortable like we had something lots of people didn't.

Cassie had tensed up and broke our kiss.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked

Cassie was a loss for words but she did say something that ruined our moment. "Diana."

I sighed. "Cassie, I already told Diana how I felt and she wants to work on our relationshio but I don't. I think its time we each went out looking at someone we really did like."

"Adam I'm just not going to betray Diana like that, shes my friend," Cassie said

"Shes crushing on Melissa's cousin Holden, I'm not the only one with feelings for someone else," I said

"Adam I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry," Cassie said starting to unlock her door.

"Just tell me how you felt," I said

"What?"

"Tell me how you felt about the kiss," I told her

Cassie seemed reluctant but finally spoke. "I liked it, alot. It made me feely happy and it was right. I never felt like that before."

Cassie unlocked her door and went inside. She turned off the porchlight leaving me in the darkness.

I headed for the steps but took one last look at the place we kissed left.

Faye

About an hour later I found the roadside diner Jake was talking about but I couldn't find him. I got out of my car and started looking around when I saw him inside sitting in a booth deep in thought.

I headed into the building, went to where Jake was sitting and sat down across from him.

"Well if it isn't the deceitful liar himself," I said

"Nice to see you too Faye."

"You really had some nerve calling me."

"Why because I tried to get you all killed?"

"No because you helped try to get us all killed."

Jake laughed. "You'd actually be surprised about how many times I saved you guys."

"Enlighten me," I said putting my elbows on the table with some snarkiness in my voice

"The night of Halloween I told Isaac to that I had to find out more information about Cassie so I stopped him from going in there to finish off killing you, thats how you guys were able to escape," Jake said with the same amount of snarkness.

"Isaac? So this is the guy whos been your Hunter Daddy?"

"Don't say that, my dad died sixteen years ago along with yours if you don't seem to remember."

"It doesn't matter who he is, you still helped him and lied to us," I said

"I still pretty much saved you on Halloween when they trapped you in that boathouse," Jake said irritably

"Well whos fault is it that we got there in the first place?"

"Alright fine, thats on my part but I was usually the one to stop him from hurting one of you."

"So your a martyr now?" I asked

"Far from it."

I sighed heavily. "So whats your big plan?"

"First I need to get back to Chance Harbour and tell the others about whats happening and I need you to help me convince them I can be trusted," he said

"I'm still not sure if I can trust you Jake, your not exactly Mr. Trustworthy."

"I know you trust me Faye or you wouldn't be here right now," Jake said matter of factly

I didn't say anything back. With me and Jake we had some kind of connection where we knew everything about the other, no matter how much Jake will deny it I know him and he knows me.

"Lets make things clear before we ride off to Chance Harbour. If I find out you've been using me for whatever little plan you have with your Hunters and they do succeed in trying to kill us, I won't hestiate on killing you. If I go down your going down with me."

Jake half smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

I just eyed Jake. No matter the situation he would always be a smart ass.

"So are you ready to play the night in shining armor and save your Princess Cassie?" I asked with every bit of teasing I had.

"Shut up Faye," Jake said getting up.

I looked down to see an ice pack tied around Jake's ankle.

"So is this the consequence you paid for jumping off a balcony?" I asked standing up too.

"Well at least its not broken," Jake said walking away without trying to limp

"I don't see how your gonna save Cassie and the Circle with a limp and plus how did you not break anything?" I said

"There was some dumpsters below the balcony, I landed somehow by only hurting my ankle and thats why I need you to help me convince the others to help, I can handle Isaac but not an entire group of Witch Hunters," Jake said

"Guess your not as big as a badass like you thought," I said with some sarcasm.

"Lets just go."

I smirked and walked ahead of Jake to my car. Once we were both settled I drove back to Chance Harbour.


	5. Chapter 5

I completely forgot that Jake's Witch Hunter group already had a name called the True Believers so since I forgot I named them The Society of Hunters. Just wanted to let you guys know in case anyone was confused. Also I was looking at the past chapters and I noticed I'm getting a little OOC with Jake and Cassie so I'm going to try my best to get them to the characters we know. Enjoy!

Cassie

I woke up this morning feeling different. After kissing Adam and hearing what he had to say changed everything, I should be mad at Jake, I shouldn't be having these feelings. He lied to me and put me an my friends in danger after we trusted him but I can't find myself to be completely mad at him, after all we do have a bond.

Making myself confused about how I should feel I groaned and got out of my bed to take a shower, maybe I'll get some thinking done there, hot water always clears my head.

I was way wrong, the shower only made me feel more cluttered. I don't know how to feel or what to feel about Jake, I mean yes he lied and put us in danger but hes the only person who understands me right now. He and I both lost someone and got bound to people we barely even knew, we have almost the same things in common but what he did just isn't something I could ignore.

After taking a shower a getting ready I went downstairs to see if my grandma was awake but all I found was note saying she had to take a early shift at the hospital. I decided I wasn't very hungry either so I just made me a piece of toast and headed out the door. I didn't know where I was going to go but I know I didn't want to stay home and think all day.

I was about to lock the door behind me when I dropped my keys on the ground, I went to pick them up when I noticed I had Jake's keys too. I looked at the yard next to mine and saw Jake's truck was still sitting in the driveway.

Looking down at the keys I started thinking about sitting in his truck, why I have no idea, but something told me I should just try it out. Switching back to my keys I locked the front door and walked down the steps to Jake's truck.

Jake

I was sleeping as peaceful as I could when I felt something hit my face. I opened my eyes to see a pillow on me. I removed it and looked over to see Faye standing a few feet away with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Wake up hero," she said

I got up from Faye's couch and just looked at her. "Did you really have to wake me up by throwing a pillow in my face?"

"Well you didn't ask for any specific kind of wake up call," Faye said while walking to the kitchen. "Coffee?" she asked holding up the coffee pot.

"No thanks," I said getting up. Since I came to back to town without my aunt and uncle knowing I spent the night at Faye's house on her couch since her mom was gone but, surprisngly, Faye wasn't very happy about it.

"So whats the plan today? Gonna go find Cassie and serenade to her?"

"You know your sarcasm is getting a little old and you might want to touch up on your jokes," I said leaning on the counter next to her.

"I'm just showing how happy I am for you guys," Faye said trying to sound innocent and started walking away with her cup of coffee

"Faye," I sighed in annoyance.

Faye turned around. "What Jake?"

"Why do you act like that? The whole sarcastic jealousy thing. You and I are done Faye, have been for a long time but you just won't let it go."

"I let it go Jake, awhile ago actually," she said and turned to leave again.

I grabbed her by her wrist, not tight or anything, just enough to stop her. "Then why are you acting like this?"

She pulled out of my grasp. "Don't touch me," she said eyeing me.

"Answer me."

Faye stood their quiet just keeping eye contact with me that neither of us broke.

"I don't like how your so damn honest about her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Anybody can tell you like Cassie but with me everything was a secret, only Melissa, Nick and a few people could know about us, but with Cassie your expressing your feelings like a damn Picasso painting, something everyone can see," she said and then tried to leave again.

"Thats whats got you so pissed? That I show I like Cassie?"

"Wow I never thought I'd hear you say it out loud," she said with that atittude of hers.

"Faye stop it and answer me," I said getting annoyed.

"Since when do you care how I feel?"

"I'm just trying to understand why you keep pushing me to be with you when you see that I like someone else, most people accept the fact and move on."

"Well I accept it."

"Then tell me whats go you so pissed!"

Faye stood silent again. I just want an answer but she just keeps throwing in her sarcastic comments, this conversation could have ended sooner.

"You can't admit that their was alot more between us then the whole clingy ex-girlfriend thing, you did feel something for me."

The light bulb went off.

I chuckled. "I see now, your mad that I never told the truth about how I feel about you."

"Exactly."

"What do you want me to say Faye? That your the only person in Chance Harbor that I trust?"

"I don't think Cassie would like hearing that very much," Faye said with the smirk I knew all to well.

"I trust Cassie but if it came to certain things I'd probably trust you more," I said honestly.

Faye was pissed that I covered up how I really felt about her, it was alot more then the clingy girlfriend thing, I really did trust her than most people and she is someone important to me but I don't like opening up thats why I push her away so much plus it was also because I wasn't happy with our relationship, she was annoying and tried so hard to get to know me. I trust Faye but the dating ship between us has sailed, sunk, and will never be found again.

"Why do you trust me so much?" she asked

"We have history Faye," was all I said

Faye stood there looking at me, trying to hide the knowing smile that was growing on her face.

"Now that our dramatic heart to heart is done, whats the plan?" she asked

"We get the Circle together and tell them whats going on, but first I have to do something," I said going over to get my jacket.

"Where you going?"

"Home, I need new clothes and jumping on garbage cans makes you smell," I said

Faye gave me a look I couldn't read. "What?"

"You said home, I thought you would say 'my aunt's house' or something else, but you said home," Faye said and then gave a small laugh, not a cruel one but one that she knew she was right.

"Congratulations Jake, Cassie changed you."

Cassie 

Sitting in Jake's car didn't help at all, you would think being somewhat close to him would help me decide better. I knew I shouldn't let Adam's influence choose for me but I could not shake the feeling that hes right, I was talking about how Jake made me feel and how everything was different with him when I wasn't looking at the bigger picture. Jake wasn't the guy I thought he was.

Leaning back on the driver's seat I was so consumed in my thoughts again that I jumped when I heard a knock on the window next to me. I looked over and was surprised by who it was.

Jake.

I was in Jake's truck looking at him throught the window, neither of us broke eye contact but Jake had on a smug grin.

This couldn't be real. I was thinking about Jake all day so this had to be the bond, he must be thinking hard about me too because he looked so real.

"Are you going to come out anytime soon?" he asked through the window.

I opened the door still surprised that I was seeing him. Jake put one of us hands on the top of the door frame and leaned there looking at me.

"I didn't think you would look so small in my truck," he smiled.

"Jake," was all I could say

"Nice to see you too Cassie."

My surprise faded and my anger boiled. I pushed Jake hard and got out of his truck starting to walk away.

"Cassie what the hell?" he asked clearly surprised at my action.

"Don't talk to me Jake," I said continuing to walk

I heard him jogging and then he was right in front of me.

"Move," I said

"Whats wrong?" he asked confused about the whole situation.

"It doesn't matter, just stop thinking about me and go back to your little prison room with the Witch Hunters okay?" I said and moved around him.

"Cassie I'm not here through the bond, I'm here, physically," he told me.

"No your not because your little group of Hunters would be here with you, because the entire time they were here to kill me and my friends and you were in on it with them. Your a liar Jake and probably will always be one even to people who see you in a better light," I said and continued walking.

"Cassie-"

"Leave me alone Jake," I said and walked to my car.

Jake

I was confused about Cassie attitude toward me, we were goin pretty good and now shes mad at me and I have no idea why.

I would have run after her but she might need some space right now and I'll be able to see her at that abandoned house.

Faye and I agreed that she would get the Circle together at the house without telling them about me and we would explain whats going on. I know its not going to be a walk in the park but if Cassie wants her friends safe I'm going to make that happen.

A/N:So I know its not the best but I didn't like leaving you guys hanging for so long. I'll try and update as soon as I can and give you a WAY better chapter but I was kinda having writers block on this chapter too. Also I'll probably be posting a two-shot after thursdays emotinal 1x12 episode and yes it will be Jake and Cassie :). Review and let me know what you want to see more of!


End file.
